Halloween
by 48henny
Summary: Halloween day already come where Naruto and Gaara visit every houses. PLZ R


Hi guys, this is my first story that i ever write in this site. I'm sorry if all of you found spellings and grammars mistake.

I hope you enjoy this story.

--

Halloween

One day before Halloween,

**Naruto**: "Hi Gaara! I want make a promise for you. would you like to take candies in this Halloween?"

**Gaara**: "... Halloween? What is that?"

**Naruto**: "What?! you don't know Halloween?! .. hmmm.. OK i will explain for you (pride Naruto).

Halloween is the night of October 31st, which is now celebrated by children, because they

believed the souls of dead people appeared on Halloween."

**Gaara**: "Oh.. so it's tomorrow. don't you?"

**Naruto**: "Correct..!! so, Gaara do u want to go with me? please..."

**Gaara**: "Why don't you go with Sasuke or Rock lee?"

**Naruto**: "Haaa, that's the problems. First i asked Sasuke and he said 'don't be so stupid, that's only

for the children' and second one is Lee and he said 'sorry Naruto, i have to training to defeat

Neji Hiyuga' (angry Naruto) so i asked you my last friend".

**Gaara**: "... OK"

**Naruto**: "Really!! waah.. thanks Gaara!! you are really my friend!! and know we need to buy a

costume. do u want to buy too, right Gaara?"

**Gaara**: "... Costume? i think i don't need it"

**Naruto**: "hmm.. i think so too because you are a bit scary without costume after all. fine, we will meet

in my house at 11.45 before 12.00 pm, OK!"

**Gaara**: " ...OK" (although he doesn't know what is the meaning of Halloween at all)

**Naruto**: "Bye Bye, Gaara!!" (go to the store to buy a costume)

**Gaara**: "... Tomorrow is full moon" (look to sky)

In the scary night of October 31st, Gaara go to Naruto's house like their promise.

**Naruto**:" Gaara..? why do you still wear the same dress?" (Naruto wear tiger costume)

**Gaara**: "... because i only have this type of dress" (Gaara wear the usual dress like in Naruto Series)

**Naruto**:"Waa, it's really suit for you but it's not scary at all"

**Gaara**:"..."

**Naruto**:"Whatever, the more important think is take candies as many as we can..!! OK, Gaara, now

let's go!!" (excited Naruto and grab Gaara's right arm).

They begin the first house near Naruto's house. Naruto still take a look his watch to wait until 12.00 pm. Tik..(sound of his watch)

**Naruto**:"Now, we begin from this house!"

Ting.. Tong..

**Owner of this house**:"Yeah..! please wait a moment. (walk to the door and open the door).

Naruto see that person already bring the the candies' pot and hang that pot in this right arm. Naruto fell very happy

**Naruto**:"Tricks and Treats!"

**Gaara**:"..." (silent)

Naruto give his bag to that person and as well with Gaara. that person give the candies to the naruto first and then Gaara but he suddenly scream when he look Gaara's face and said "Kyaaa..!! monster.. please don't kill me!! you can take my candies and go away!!", he throw his candies

and close the door rushly.

**Naruto**:"what's happen to him?... well, it's fine as long as i have the candies, it will be OK." (happy)

**Gaara**:"?" (take the candies that he threw as long as Naruto do it)

**Naruto**:"well, we go to the next house!!"

It's happen again in the next house and Naruto still fell happy but a bit disappointed and the third next house, it's happen again until the fifth houses that they visit are still happen in the same act. Naruto begin fell disappointed and said "What's wrong with them?do they hate me? hicks.."

**Gaara**:"..?, I don't think so and i don't know what's happen too"

**Naruto**:"I think you are right Gaara." (and finally Naruto look to his face)

**Naruto**:"Kyaaa..!! Ghost..!!" (scream and run away from Gaara)

**Gaara**:"Ghost..??" (look around but he doesn't see the ghost)

**Gaara**:"Huaa , he can see the ghost but what should i do right now? hmm... (thinking). i think i need

to go home to take a nap"

Gaara walk to his house to take a nap and forget about what he thought yesterday.

END

--

OK, it's finish... sorry it's a bit short.

Anyway, do you want to know why the people scream and run away from them (especially Gaara)?

That's all because in that time is the Full Moon and it's the time when the monster from his body go outside from his body and it's really look scary. I know he can take the monster outside everywhere/every when and he can't control his monster but i make a little changing, 8P.

I hope you guys, get what the story talk about. Now, please give your R&R, OK! Thanks... for read this stories...


End file.
